1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device provided with an index unit having two different index ports to switch between two different modes with degree of freedom larger than two.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatus or devices, such as mobile phone, Person Digital Assistant (PDA), etc., are provided with an internal keyboard for data input. In, for example, a mobile phone, the internal keyboard is permanently fixed TO the main part of the mobile phone, and the keyboard must be reduced in size commensurately with the demands on these electronic products for smaller volume. Only a few basic keys are thus provided on the internal keyboard of the mobile phone.
However, when some characters and fonts, not initially provided on the internal keyboard or preset in the mobile phone, are to be input, an external keyboard, touch displayer (LCD), or the like is needed.